Fear Not this Dark Paradise
by brohne
Summary: Tasked with rescuing Dean Winchester's soul from hell, Castiel must overcome not only hordes of demons, but his own self-doubt. Time and Hell itself are against him but his greatest test may be Dean himself.


Chapter 1

Into the Eternal Darkness

_It's always the little things. The small unnoticed details that unhinge great plans_.

It was cold. The kind of cold that seeps in and doesn't let go. I suppose it was more a state of mind that the actual temperature. Heaven doesn't exactly suffer from temperature differentials. Yet, I couldn't help shivering wings wrapped close. Walking the halls of the temple I had to keep moving aside to allow other angels to race passed. Every time their faces were drawn, haggard and not once did they look in my direction. Which in itself was unusual. Something was happening. Then again, it could have something to do with why I'd been summoned from my garrison. It had been over two thousand years since I'd been asked to report for anything more than a standard debriefing. Rumors were flying, as they always did, but most of them seemed absurd. Why would a demon the rank of Lilith be so concerned over a single human?

Elael was waiting for me outside the situation room, her normally serene face pinched. "Come with me."

I followed her to her office. It was modest and much warmer. She took a seat behind her desk and shoved a folder toward me. "I am summoned you here because these orders just came down from Zachariah."

"The archangel?"

"Yes and its quite disturbing. These are our first definitive orders regarding Earth in two thousand years and the task is not without peril."

Picking up the folder I looked at the inscription on the front before opening it. Glancing at the first line I sucking in a breath. "This is-are they really asking me to do this?"

"Yes, I called to confirm the order and he said as the garrison assigned to watch Earth you are closest to the humans and to hell."

I nodded as I skimmed the rest of the page. This was not going to be an easy task and the implications where huge. I'd always known Dean Winchester had a special destiny, I just hadn't known it was quite this complicated. What they were asking me and my garrison to do was-immense. "Has this ever been attempted before?"

"No. I'm not even sure why they are asking you to risk your lives for a single human soul. The Winchester might be Michael's appointed vessel but there are others. It's the breaking of the seal that worries me."

I glanced up at her wondering why she sounded like she was repeating something instead of voicing her thoughts. "All humans are precious to God, even those consigned to hell. But we cannot allow Lilith to break the first seal, it is not time for the apocalypse."

She offered a wan smile, her gaze not meeting mine. "Of course. Now, I need you to figure out how you are getting this particular soul out of hell."

I frowned down at the page wondering if there was something else I needed to know. I wasn't sure why I had the feeling that she was withholding information, or why she would even do so. "I will need time to plan-"

"There is no time. Lilith has already set her hell hounds on him. You have to go immediately. Now what is the best strategy you can come up with?"

Clenching my jaw I scrambled to think of a way to break into a place I'd never been too, had no idea of the fortifications, defenses or number of soldiers at their disposal. "Elael, if I don't plan this thoroughly-"

"There is not time Castiel! If this soul is broken by the demons before we get to him … The results are catastrophic."

Taking a deep breath I nodded. "I know. The best we could do on such short notice is lay siege to the main gate. Force them to direct all their attention to the frontal attack while a strike force works their way in at another gate."

"Good. You will lead the strike force then. Have the rest of your garrison focus on the main gate."

"What?"

"Castiel, go."

I went, still trying to make sense of what was happening. Things seemed too rushed, too haphazard. Even if it meant keeping the first seal from being broken, why hadn't they realized this was Lilith's plan sooner? Maybe it was my fault. I'd been so concerned with Dean himself I hadn't stopped to take a look at who else might be taking an interest in him. It was a grave oversight on my part. If it was true that Lilith had set her hell hounds on him I needed to get back immediately. There wouldn't be much I could do to keep him from being taken, but I wanted to at least be close. A familiar and disturbing ache blossomed in my chest. I didn't want to see him die knowing he was going to be dragged to hell. If there had been anyway to keep him from making that deal…but I wasn't going to interfere with his freedom of choice.

Across the vast distance I could hear the screams. The hounds had found him. I wasn't going to make it in time. Closing my eyes I stopped mid-flight and took several deep breaths. There was nothing, was never anything I could have done. Even knowing that didn't help assuage the pain. I'd failed to keep him safe, even from himself.

When I reached the garrison it was quiet, everyone going about their assigned tasks. I sent out a general call to gather, getting immediate confirmation back. I resisted the urge to pace as each of my brothers and sisters reported to the hall. I hadn't seen battle since the Great War of Heaven and even then I'd been kept away from the main fighting. I had never fought on the earthly plane, never engaged demons directly. It wasn't that I didn't think I was capable, I just didn't understand why Elael felt I should lead the strike team. I might be the head of the garrison but there were others much more capable of leading an attack than myself. Uriel, Hester, Rachel even Elael herself.

I took my place at the front of the gathered throng. There wasn't so much as rustle of a wing as I outlined the siege plan. A couple of other seraphs who had fought large groups of demons before came forward to give advice on what incantations worked quickest. A team of specialists was chosen to ready the assault on the main gate.

"Now, I need six volunteers for a covert mission to be lead by myself."

I straightened wings pinned close to my back as I met several curious looks, soft murmurs filling the air. There was a very long pause and I forced myself to remain still.

"I will go." That was Uriel.

"As will I." Obadiah grinned at me.

"I will go." Said Issac, Yuriah and Able in unison.

"I will go as well." I started and turned to see Hester looking at me.

I nodded, the tension in my shoulders easing up just a bit. "Thank you. This matter is the most important thing we have been assigned since the birth of the Messiah. We shall prevail now as we did then. We will recover the soul and return him to his destiny and prevent the breaking of the first seal."

I bit back a sigh as the crowd dispersed. I could sense reluctance from several of them. It was always the same. Souls were not people, they were things. Nasty little things that Father asked us to care for when most angels wanted nothing to do with them. I didn't understand it. We were there when they created, when Father designed them to be able to enjoy the rest of creation. Some felt that he should have stopped once the physical universe was full and not bothered with another so called 'intelligent' creation. Like Lucifer and his followers. To him, we should have been enough. I didn't understand the animosity toward these beautiful physical beings. They might have fallen into sin due to Lucifer's interference in the Garden, but they still mirrored Father's qualities. His love foremost. Wasn't that what we were supposed to mirror as well, his love, justice, wisdom and power? Yet, watching my brothers and sisters prepare for the upcoming siege they just seem to be going through the motions. It was an order so they would do it. No other reason. No love for Father, no love for the damned soul. Just love for the job at hand.

Shaking myself I turned to follow. I had to wonder how many of us would return. Would I? Did it matter anymore? It had to at some level. If anything else, I would free Dean from hell on my own.

"Castiel, have you decided which gate we will be using to infiltrate?"

I glanced over to see Hester regarding me closely. "Yes, it's a little known one that has been forgotten by the humans, so it most likely won't be as heavily guarded."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No, but it's the best I could do on such short notice."

"Good, it will not be an easy thing to accomplish."

"Perhaps so, but it is Father's will."

Her gaze slid over my head, unfocused. "Yes of course."

Something about her demeanor unsettled me. With a nod I turned away to find the rest of those who had volunteered to be on my team. They had already found each other and were talking amongst themselves.

"So Castiel, how did you get the job of leading a strike force into hell?"

I honestly did not know. "Elael gave me the assignment."

Uriel snorted. "Playing favorites again."

"I don't see how-"

"Just forget it, where are we going?" Hester stretched her wings.

"It's a small town in the middle of the country they call the United States. I didn't want to go to the gate that was recently opened and sealed again. This gate is much older and while I found record of it having been opened, there is no record of it having been resealed."

"So you are hoping we show up and not have to go through all the bother of opening a gate."

"Yes, that is my hope, but I know it is not likely so we must be prepared to open the gate."

"And you know how to do that?"

Hester elbowed Uriel, "Lay off Uriel it's not like this is his first time in action."

"I just want to make sure all contingencies are accounted for."

"I know how to open a gate if that is what you are asking, Uriel."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Lets just get going. The sooner we are done with this petty task the better."

"I don't think that kind of attit-"

"Castiel, there is no time for a philosophical debate on the matter."

I frowned and nodded. "Yes of course, I apologize. Follow me then."

The decent to the physical plane was always exciting. The push of dark matter and pull of gravity. The rush of galaxies and stars around us as we flew at top speed. We slowed to navigate a nebulae incubating infant stars then it was only a matter of a few moments and the spiral galaxy that housed the earth was below us. The song of the stars was mesmerizing in this part of the universe. Almost a lullaby, but an undercurrent of something sharper, something dark and brooding had worked its way into the song. The solar system came into view and I was struck with an odd tightness in my chest. They were burying Dean. Slowing I took a moment to catch my breath. The hum of the planets as they spun on their axis was an odd counterpoint to the thudding in my ears. Shaking it off I dove for the small blue-green and white dot. Soon it was all that filled my vision. The atmosphere posed little challenge as we descended. We all paused as the news of the siege reached us. The battle was joined and it was fierce. A small part of me was glad I do not have to be there, but the larger part quailed at having such a huge responsibility thrust upon me. _Can I really do this? Can I lead my brothers and sisters into the very pit?_

I had to. One way or another we would accomplish this task.

Night shrouded the town as we approached. According to my research there had long been legends here of a gate to hell. It was not where the locals thought it was located. It was more obscure and hidden from all but the most daring. The gate itself was housed within a cave. We entered the cool cramped space. We had to walk single file for a while before it finally opened up into a larger room. At the far end was a grouping of stalagmites. It looked like any other rock formation except for the runes carved into the stone. Frowning I traced the forms with a finger. The incantation was old. Ancient even. I didn't recognize it. So much for being able to open the gate myself.

There was a soft sigh behind me and I turned to see Hester watching me. "It's from the first peoples to walk this land. Even they knew this place held evil. Step aside."

I stood back, joining the others. Hester started muttering an incantation. The runes on the cave wall began to glow with a sickly yellow light. A putrid stench washed over us. I clenched my jaw against the urge to cough. The smell grew more rotten, the stench of a battlefield littered with rotting corpses. The tang of blood and despair permeated everything within moments.

A low rumbling shook the ground, the cave walls shuddering.

"Well now, this is interesting."

We all turned at the voice from behind. Seeing the demon I immediately dropped into a defensive stance. Where there was one, there were bound to be more.

It was smirking at us. "What? Heaven finally get too boring so you decided you'd rather come have some real fun?"

"Bite your tongue, filth." Uriel spat.

"Ooh, I'd rather bite the little pretty one's tongue. You aren't my type big boy."

"Enough!" Uriel lunged. Sword sweeping in an arc meant to cleave the demon in half. It clanged off rock. I stepped forward as several more demons appeared behind the first one. It was laughing, a low hate filled sound. It seemed I had been wrong about this gate. Clenching my sword I glanced around. Hester was still working to open the gate. The rest of us fanned out around her. Six against what, for the moment, looked to be twenty.

There was no warning. One moment we were facing the demons, the next they were among us. Even after several mass exorcisms there were still too many. Where were they coming from? Exorcism took too long and I had to resort to my sword after a few moments. Blood splattered the cave floor. The screams of dying demons echoed around us as we fought to keep them from reaching Hester. I grabbed for one as it tried to slip by me. It hissed, clawing at me. I could hear the poor woman it had possessed sobbing.

"Be at rest."

There had to be another way. Some way to kill the demon but save the souls they'd possessed.

The cave shook again, debris raining down. Looking toward the entrance I could see more demons approaching. We were grossly out numbered. A piercing scream sent all the demons writhing to the floor. It was not the respite I wanted.

"Abel!"

Light blossomed. I hung my head as his presence vanished. We'd only just got here and to already lose one of our number…Elael's faith in me was misplaced. Even more disturbing was the fact that they could actually send us back. I didn't remember such a thing being possible. There was no more time to worry about the humans trapped in their own bodies. Closing my eyes I sent a quick prayer to Father for strength to endure this that his will might be done.

"Regroup!"

We fell back into a tight ring around Hester. Her chanting was more ragged now, her breath labored, but she didn't falter. I looked to Uriel and Obadiah who both nodded. It was time for a change in tactics. These demons were stronger than any I had encountered before. For what seemed like ages it was a blur of motion, slashing, cutting, blocking and dodging. I gasped as a knife scored a wound in my thigh. Plunging my sword into the demon's chest I glanced around. We were hemmed in on all sides with no room to maneuver. Bodies were piling up, more demons crawling over the top of their fallen comrades. The ground roiled, nearly sending me to my knees. Hester was screaming at us. The gate was open.

The demons were howling as hot putrid air slithered around us. Obadiah whipped around and taking flight, shot by me. Brandishing my sword I took a step back. The demons surged forward. Uriel grabbed my arm yanking me along with him.

"Time to go."

Dark warmth enveloped me, choking me as I fought to keep my footing. There was a hollow boom cutting off the cackling of the demons. Passed the gate the tunnel began a sharp decent.

"Where is Yuriah?"

I only counted five of us. Hester was just behind Obadiah then myself Uriel and Issac.

"Maybe he is up ahead?"

"Unlikely." Issac peered into the darkness behind us. "He must not have made it to the gate in time."

"What do you mean?" I didn't like the finality in his voice.

"The gate closed behind us, Castiel." Hester looked back at me, her face even more severe in the low light from Obadiah's grace.

It wasn't supposed to do that. Unless the demons had done so on purpose. Which seemed likely. Make us fight to get in, then lock the gate behind us. I supposed they thought they'd trapped us. For all I knew, they had.


End file.
